


Strange Love

by makingitwork



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dark fic, Interesting I think, M/M, Murder, Nathan and Spencer blood lust, Nathan and Spencer were so amazing together, Nathan-murderer, SexBirthDeath, Spencer-drug addict, with a decent ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is strange. When there's beauty on the inside, the outside doesn't need to change. Love is strange.</p><p>"You're late." Hotch frowned, the whole team sat around the conference table, reviewing a case file, as Spencer walked in. He took off his satchel, sitting down and swallowing some of his sugary coffee. </p><p>"Sorry. Traffic." He said quietly, Emily, Morgan and Rossi shared a confused look. But JJ was frowning, watching him</p><p>"Spence..." she whispered, "Is that...is that blood in your hair?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love

"You're late." Hotch frowned, the whole team sat around the conference table, reviewing a case file, as Spencer walked in. He took off his satchel, sitting down and swallowing some of his sugary coffee. 

"Sorry. Traffic." He said quietly, Emily, Morgan and Rossi shared a confused look. But JJ was frowning, watching him

"Spence..." she whispered, "Is that...is that blood in your hair?"

All their eyes went to his hair.

He was wearing a purple shirt and tie, with a black waistcoat, and dark jeans, his hair had been recently cut shorter, messy on his head. He was thinner, skin paler, eyes hollower, but still as brilliant. And as they looked at his hair, they realised that some strands on either side, just above his ears, were thick and stuck together with dried blood. Morgan sat up, almost angrily; "What the hell happened to you this morning, Reid?"

"N-nothing, nothing." He stammered, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm "It's just...I fell this morning, I guess, scraped my arm, must have got some in my hair, why don't we just review the file?"

Garcia swallowed "Reid, there's some on your neck."

He stood, as though suddenly he found it very difficult to breath "I'll go wash it off if it bothers you that much." And he was gone.

The team looked at each other, and Hotch sighed "Who knows what he was doing this morning?" Everyone gave a murmur of no. The supervisor of the team closed his eyes for a moment "What's today? What's today in his life that means something?"

"Nothing," Morgan said confidently, he knew Reid. Knew birthdays, the day his father left, when his mother was institutionalised, the day he got tied to the goal post, he knew all the dates, and today wasn't one of them. 

"Gideon would know." Garcia said quietly, no one gave that a response. 

"Blood on his hair and neck, but he's unharmed." Rossi thought aloud "That means someone put the blood in his hair, and by the position, it looks as though someone ran their fingers through his hair, and they were wet with blood."

"Why would he let that happen?" Garcia recoiled in disgust "Weird thing to use as conditioner."

"Watch him." Hotch ordered, eyes on Morgan and Emily "Make sure he isn't doing something stupid."

...  
...  
...

"This feels wrong," Garcia murmured, they had installed camera's in Reid's apartment, and now her, Emily and Morgan were sat down, reviewing what had happened last night "I mean, I know you have the no profiling rule, but surely this is one hundred times worse. Don't you have a 'don't install secret cameras in my apartment rule and watch it while eating Chinese food' rule?"

"Surprisingly not," Emily sighed, watching the screen, it showed:

Spencer glanced at himself in the hallway mirror again, swiping his hands through his hair, and then tugging at the collar of his purple shirt, the tie was gone, just the shirt and the waistcoat, and the first few buttons of the shirt were undone, showing his smooth collar bone. 

"He wants to impress someone," Morgan murmured, watching with rapt attention, on the tape, there was a knock on the door;

Spencer took a deep breath, opening it with a smile. And in stepped Nathan Harris. They all recognised him instantly, he was taller now, the same height as Spencer, and even though there was about a 5 year age gap, Nathan looked older, and Spencer looked young, so they seemed the same age. He was wearing a black turtle neck, signature curly hair, holding a bottle of wine in two hands. "Hey," Spencer's voice was quiet, but they could hear him perfectly "Come on in,"

Nathan smiled, enjoying the click of the door closing behind him, he set the wine on the table, and shrugged off his own coat. It was obvious that he was already comfortable in Spencer's cosy apartment. "Did you do it today?" he whispered. His voice was the same, soft, calm, almost worrisome all the time. It made Emily nervous.

Spencer shook his head, biting his bottom lip apologetically "I couldn't, Morgan and Hotch were with me the whole day, I couldn't get a minute to myself."

"Don't be sorry," Nathan placed a gentle hand on Spencer's bare neck, inhaling his scent "It's a good thing, right? I mean...we should stop."

"I know," he whispered brokenly "So because I didn't...you aren't going too...?" he let the question hang in the open, and Nathan nodded, pulling a small knife out of his jean pocket. Garcia, Emily and Morgan all stiffened, though they knew nothing had happened, as Reid had come into work today, and this was last nights tape. Spencer took the knife, smiling gratefully, before fishing into his own jeans, and handing over the syringe, which Nathan took with a wry smile. 

"Do you feel any...urges?" he whispered, sitting on Spencer's sofa. Spencer sat on the armchair opposite him "I mean...you're addicted to Dilaudide, and you haven't had a fix for two days...do you feel...urges?"

"Yes and no." Spencer whispered, brushing his hair back and trailing his finger lazily over the edge of the blade "I mean, yes of course, mentally, I'm craving it but..." he smiled brilliantly "With you here, I can talk about it and not need it at all." He swallowed "What about you? If I haven't used in two days, that means you haven't killed in two days. Do you feel any urges?"

"The only time I don't feel urges is when I'm with you." He confessed, he groaned, clutching his head "I wish we could be together all the time."

Spencer nodded understandingly "You know...we might need a new arrangement than the one we have now. I mean...currently, whenever I fall off the wagon and use, you get to kill, that's our deal right? And whenever you kill, I get to use?"

"It's working." Nathan defended "It's a good system-"

"It's extremely co-dependent." Spencer argued "I mean...I...I don't want someone to die whenever I get cravings. And lately...when I...." he groaned, leaning back in the chair, and Nathan moved over, to sit on the coffee table, even closer to him "When I'm really craving, I sorta wish you'd kill someone."

Nathan's eyes lit up "No! No Spence, that's a good thing! That's an excellent thing," he was buzzing with excitement "You want me to kill, you want it too! You could come with me-"

"No..." he groaned, though he didn't sound convincing to his own ears "I don't want people to die, I want to save them, it's disgusting, it's disgusting to kill people..."

Nathan's voice dropped to a seductive tone, and he slid his hands up Spencer's thighs "You didn't find it so disgusting after I killed that hooker, remember? I came home, covered in blood and you jumped me, saying I was the sexiest thing you'd ever seen in your life?" Spencer whined, breathless "And you let me run my blood covered hands through your hair, let me kiss you, and you got to your knees, begging to suck me off-"

"Nathan," Spencer caught his wrists, looking up at him with large, hazel eyes "Don't act like this is all on me. You love seeing me inject myself, seeing my blood, you pleasure yourself whenever I'm up in the clouds."

"That's because you're beautiful when you're all relaxed like that." Nathan whispered, placing his fingers gently under Spencer's chin, and wiping away stray tears "We're scared of our minds. And so you turn your mind off, whereas I let the other side come out and play for a while. Okay," he kissed Reid gently, lips brushing together "What happened at work today?"

"Paedophile."

"Have you caught him?"

"No." He looked up at Nathan searchingly "But I know where he is. I didn't tell the team, we could go there, if you like." Nathan watched him, arching an eyebrow expectantly, and Spencer finally admitted; "I'd like to watch you kill him."

Nathan smiled, kissing Spencer again "Is that what you really want?" He grazed his teeth along Spencer's bottom lip "Or would you like to go to our bedroom?"

Spencer took a deep breath "I want to watch you kill him." He said more readily. Nathan smiled, kissing Spencer harder, drawing blood

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And the two of them walked out.

The three agents stared, horrified. Morgan leaned forward, ejecting the tape "We're going to Hotch."

...  
...  
...

They kept them together in the interrogation room.

Spencer and Nathan, sat side by side, and then were under the strict rules that if one of them was being asked a question, the other one could not intervene.

Morgan and Hotch sat across from them. Hotch started "So Nathan, you were let out the asylum 4 months ago. Is that correct?"

"That's correct." He said quietly. "Listen, I'm really sorry-" his voice was so sincere he'd always been so sincere. Hotch sighed

"How many hookers have you killed since then?"

"We've killed 9."

"We?"

"Spencer and I."

Hotch glared at Nathan for dragging Spencer into this, and then turned to his youngest agent, turned suspect "Spencer, did you participate in the killings of the 9 women?"

"I did." He said confidently, a small smile on his face. Morgan glared, slamming his hand down onto the table violently 

"Goddammit Reid I know you didn't! I saw the tapes! You had no part of the killing, you only have a minor drug problem! I saw it! Don't throw your life away for this murderer!"

"I was lying on the tape, Morgan," Spencer whispered "I'm sorry."

"You're going to go away, Reid," Hotch said softly "For a long time, if you stick with this story. And you'll never be able to come back and work for the FBI."

"Spencer," Nathan whispered, turning to him searchingly "You don't-"

"Don't say another word." Spencer whispered firmly, he looked into Nathan's eyes "I love you. And I helped you kill 9 women."

Nathan looked unsure, but he nodded "Okay. I love you too."

...  
...  
...

3 MONTHS LATER

"They escaped." Garcia whispered.

Emily bit back a small smile "We had to know they would, I mean, Spencer and Nathan...some of the brightest minds in the world."

Hotch massaged his temples "What happens if they kill?"

"What happens?" Morgan whispered "We catch them all over again."

"I knew Nathan was a problem." Hotch shook his head "From the moment he came to Reid, I knew he would be a problem-"

"Not a problem, Hotch." JJ cut him off, eyes bright with passion "Love. They love each other, and they're scared. They won't kill again now that they have each other. You know that, so let's leave them, let's them be happy."

Rossi looked down, but his lips upturned "Love, huh? I guess boy wonder had to make it as difficult as possible."

"Wouldn't be Reid if he didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really love Spencer/Nathan fics, if you have any recommendations just comment! And if you have any ideas for a story, just ask!  
> x


End file.
